fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothea/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "My, my... The new professor seems very capable." (retreat quote) White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "So, is making us experience a real battle part of the church's teachings?" Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I’ll keep my voice down. Don’t want people thinking I’m vying for attention. But how loud is too loud?" Cooking * "I can cook… food. But not anything you’d call “cuisine”. I just think it’s all the same once it’s in your stomach, so why overdo it with the cooking, right?" Dining Hall * "I don't like being hit on during a meal, so it's nice to be with you." * "I think I like this, but it's been a while, so I'm not sure." (Favorite dish) * "I'm pretty sure I don't like this, but I'll be OK as long as it's edible." (Disliked dish) With Manuela Unknown support * Manuela: Look at how fancy the professor is! Dining with two stars of the stage. You must be flattered, no? * Dorothea: We can't sing and dance our way through the meal, but do you like the opera, Professor? Unknown support * Manuela: Having a meal like this reminds me of the old days, eating alongside the rest of the opera company. * Dorothea: So true. I really miss those days. Oh, sorry Professor. I didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation. With Ferdinand Unknown Support Level * Ferdinand: '''Food tastes best when you are sharing it with others. Do you not think so, Dorothea? * '''Dorothea: '''Yes. Present company excluded, of course. C Support * '''Ferdinand: '''The food here is simple but well-prepared. A meal can be delicious without being fancy. * '''Dorothea: Come again? I've never heard a nobleman say anything like that. A Support * Dorothea: 'Sharing a meal with your allies makes you forget the differences in where you're all from. * '''Ferdinand: '''So, you finally approve of me?! Let us toast to that! Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "I do find you very...interesting, Professor. I'm just not sure if it's enough to change classes. Hmm... Let me think about it a bit more." Requirements Met * "Hey there, Professor. I was thinking it might be nice to join your class. I'm not unhappy where I am. But I was just thinking that maybe if I was with you... Well, I might learn even more." * ''(Female Byleth) "You're the kinda gal a girl could pay attention to, you know?" * (Male Byleth) "You're the kinda guy a gal could pay attention to, you know?" ** Invite to join your house: "Oh, yeah? That's great! I'm looking forward to spending more time with you, Professor." ** Decline to invite: "Oh... OK, then. I understand. I'll be... I'll be fine in some other class." Gifts * "Sure, I'll take it." (Disliked gift) * "Thank you, Professor." (Liked gift) * "Are you sure? Thank you! I love it." (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "How did you know I lost this? Thank you for bringing it back to me." * "I'm sorry but that's not mine. I wonder whose it is?" Tea Party * "Isn't it nice, takinga moment to relax?" * "You're very thoughtful, Professor. So much better than those nobles around here." (Favorite tea: Albinean Berry Blend, Sweet Apple Blend) Introducing Own Topic * "I am not really a fan of hymns. I don’t want to offer silly songs to my goddess." * "More nobles than you’d expect make a pilgrimage to Garreg Mach to pray." * "My ideal partner is religious, but only just. And they have enough money to live on for all our days." * "So, you don’t have any weaknesses after all? I’m totally envious of you." * "Whatever the future may bring, I’m so glad I met you." * "Why are men so vain? They should know their lies will never last." * "You’re such an open-minded person, Professor. I’m glad you don’t judge me for living how I want to." * "Don’t you think you feel stronger attraction to someone when you know you may die tomorrow?" * "So many people have died… I’m so terribly down. I feel better here, with you though." Voice lines * "Why thank you so much." * "Smells good." * "Hm?" * "Oh really?" * "How warm!" * "Ahahahaha!" * "Yeah!" * "Professor!" * "Professor?" * "Incredible!" * "What a happy little moment." * "What!?" * "Surely not." * "Huh." Observe * "Has anyone ever told you that you're hard to read?" * "Everyone here is an heir or an heiress. But not me. I'm just a commoner." End * "That was a lovely cup of tea. Thank you, Professor. Please call me again." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Huh? I was wrong?" **Critique: "Aw, I knew that answer." **Console: "Oh, Professor. You're too kind." * Great: "I appreciate your coaching, Professor." * Great: "Everything went pretty well today." * Perfect: "I got it? Good." ** Praise: "You're quite the motivator, Professor." Goal change * "" (Locking down the Magic goal request) * "" (Faith in You goal request) * "" (A graceful Blade goal request) Group Tasks With Manuela * '''Dorothea: All right, Manuela! Let's do this together. * Manuela: The Mittelfrank Opera Company way! * Dorothea: Time to put on a show they'll never forget! With Ferdinand * Ferdinand: Leave it to me. I can handle it all by myself. * Dorothea: By yourself? That's not how doing things together works. * Ferdinand: Oh, I suppose that is true. Sorry, I got quite ahead of myself. Stable Duty Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results With Manuela * Perfect result: ** Dorothea: You were great. What an amazing result. ** Manuela':' It's all because I could count on you. * Good result: ** Manuela: Hmm, that was everything we needed to do, but it feels like we still came up a little bit short. ** Dorothea: I agree. We could've done even better. With Ferdinand * Good result: ** Dorothea: You know, that was pretty good. I suppose I should say thanks. So, thanks. ** Ferdinand: Perhaps if you did not despise me so, we would have done better! Certification Exams * "I passed thanks to you, Professor." (Passed) * "I wonder what I got wrong?" (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "I passed thanks to you, Professor." (Passed) * "I wonder what I got wrong?" (Failed) Level Up *"Not... quite what I was after." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Well? Like what you see?" (3 stats up) *"Growth is a part of life." (3 stats up) *"I want to be all I can." (3 stats up) *"I think I've outdone myself!" (Upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip *"Maybe it's better this way." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Feels like fighting is all there is." *"I'm growing, but at what cost?" (3 stats up) *"All this power just to survive." (7 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill *"Oh, I see now." * "I've grasped it! How lovely." * "I'm a quick study." Post-Timeskip *"It's starting to feel like a part of me." *"I'm a quick study." *"I'm getting the hang of it." Skill Mastered *"I've really made this my own." Post-Timeskip *"I finally made it my own." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I've really made this my own." Post-Timeskip *"I finally made it my own." Reclassing *"I don't look odd or anything, do I?" *"A balance of brawn and beauty." *Guess I'll have to learn something new, won't I?" Battle Quotes When Selected * "That's my cue!" (Full/High Health) * "Shouldn't... strain myself." (Medium Health) * "I went overboard." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "More fighting..." (Full/High Health) * "Shouldn't... strain myself." (Medium Health) * "Is this the final act?" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"This is going to hurt, okay?" *"Take me seriously!" *"You can't stop me!" *"I can’t go easy on you." *"Did you overestimate me?" (facing enemy student) *"This is going to hurt!" (facing enemy student) *"Don't try to stop me!" (facing enemy student) *"No mercy, not from me!" (facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"One of us has to die!" *"I'll strike you down!" *"Time for your last dance!" *"I’ll leave you breathless!" *"I will strike you down!" (facing enemy student) *"Let me take your breath away!" (facing enemy student) *"This is your finale!" (facing enemy student) Gambit *"Let's use our heads." *"Let's try this out." *"I have an idea!" Post-Timeskip *"Don't mind getting my hands dirty." *"Use what you have." *"I've got a plan." Gambit Boost *"Together, we can't fail!" *"Please, allow me." *"This is critical!" Post-Timeskip *"Together, we can't fail!" *"Please, allow me." *"This is critical!" Defeated Enemy *"Winning's always nice." *"All roses have thorns." *"I've got many skills, you know!" *"I won't go down so easily!" *"You were wide open!" *"I'm stronger than I look." Post-Timeskip *"Winning is what matters." *"Only thorns left on this rose." *"It's win, or die." *"This is my stage, now." *"Will this ever end?" *"I don't regret this power." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Impressive as always." Post-Timeskip * "Impressive as always." * "One step closer to victory." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thanks so much!" *"Delightful!" *"Oh! Thank you." *"Sweet of you." Post-Timeskip *"How sweet!" *"Sweet of you." *"Exquisite timing." *"Thanks so much!" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes